bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Goode
Marcus Goode is a very "cool" guy in P.S. 38 . He has a posse that Nate was once in. Before that, Nate had always tried to be as "cool" as Marcus. When Nate left the posse, Marcus beat him up, much to Teddy and Francis' entertainment. Marcus used to be envied, but now people seem to loathe him. He is one of the biggest bullies as of now. He has been described by Nate as the trendsetter of P.S 38. Biography Middle School Competing against Nate Wright Marcus Goode created a posse in junior high and succeeded by the time he embarked in the seventh grade. Student Nate Wright used to be a part of it, but he eventually defected, causing Gode to despise him. At one point, Marcus began a trend with sneakers. Appalled, Nate made an attempt to replace Marcus as P.S. 38's trendsetter. However, Marcus discovered this, he crushed Nate's sombrero and beat Nate up for it. Teddy Ortiz and Francis Pope witnessed this and apparently found the letdown appealing. The two also ran against each other for the rank of class president and Nate managed to win by one vote. The Fitness Zone After that event, Marcus made fun of Nate for a variety of things, such as hitting himself with a water bottle to calm himself. Marcus was also present at the first official performance of Enslave the Mollusk, which did not work out well. Afterward, he taunted Nate and the other band members, saying that he expected some music, not comedy. However, his posse also broke off from him for a time once Nate acquired the "Lucky Foot" from Chad Applewhite. Shortly afterward, Marcus engaged in a brief relationship with Maya. Ultimately, she dumped him when Marcus poked fun at Chad, calling him "Superchunk" attributing his ample weight. (He was probably Maya's crush from the beginning.) Note: This was in the novel only Dee Dee Holloway angrily told him to stop, in which he smugly questioned how they will make him do that. Maya, who had accompanied Marcus, told Marcus to stop hurting Chad, and in the process, broke up with him. She ran away crying, leaving Marcus shocked and Chad confused. Marcus then left with his posse, which had apparently returned after the Lucky Foot was lost to schoolteacher Ms. Godfrey because she assumed that the lucky charm was a toy. Personality and Traits Marcus is highly condescending, vain, narcissistic, and rude, always taking pleasure in putting other students down. Despite his shortcomings, he has eyes for Maya and appears to have respect for his posse. Indeed, the posse seems to follow him out of admiration, not fear. Behind the Scenes Marcus Goode is the primary antagonist of Big Nate: In The Zone, bullying the 6th graders, especially Chad Applewhite. He was the first kid at P.S. 38 to ever post on YouTube. Gallery Marcus.jpeg Marcus2.jpeg Marky.jpeg Marcus walking.png Category:Males Category:Jerks Category:Boys Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Characters Category:Occasional Characters Category:Articles Category:Nate Wright's enemies Category:Children Category:P.S. 38 Students